


【DV】希慰之光（下）（R注意）

by zhouting



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: DV, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouting/pseuds/zhouting
Summary: •车啊车•有点晚了请见谅





	【DV】希慰之光（下）（R注意）

04 缠绵

 

夜幕渐渐伸出魔爪将村庄四周全部覆盖，极致的黑终于占据视线，微小呻吟从半掩着的门里传出，空气中散开甜腻香味，细薄冷汗顺着弯曲的弧度滑下，异于常人的手掌尽力控制着力道，牢牢握住那较于此刻自己而显得纤细的腰肢。但丁在维吉尔的脖颈处久久流连，尖厉的牙齿在上面细细啃咬，一道道红痕浮现，丝丝殷红流出，逼得维吉尔颤抖着身子，双臂圈住那长满鳞片的肩膀，重量交给但丁，他保持着仰头的姿势，露出好看的天鹅颈。

 

阴茎在魔力灌注下胀大一圈，含住但丁身体一部分的小口分泌着透明液体，内壁褶皱被撑得平滑，每次的退出都将软肉带出一截，随后的进入又将其尽数插回。阴茎上的青筋暴起，感受着细致入微间凹凸不平的触感，维吉尔大脑被快感搅得一塌糊涂，脸上被潮红占据，他口中不断冒出断断续续的语气词，却是克制住的没有胡言乱语。

 

那物在但丁粗暴的对待下早就垂下头来，由于没有得到足够的爱抚，维吉尔难受的将身体更近一步靠近但丁，而对方视若无睹，反而加快了抽插速度，似是惩罚一般，他魔人化的手掌移至臀部，猛然把那两块高高翘起的白净肉瓣拉开更大角度，使侵入的深度增加了一个倍数，适应了原本填满度量的穴口逐渐坍塌，内里的天地再一次被但丁开扩，建立了新的收容所，小腹鼓起间都可以看得出那致命之物的边缘。

 

骨尾随着主人反复沉浮的意识不住的摇晃，最后被但丁握在手里，牵引着爬上他们两人的腰，如枷锁般将紧紧交缠的身躯固定住，宛若命运捆绑在一起。

 

但丁一路向下亲吻，目的性十足的停留在胸前樱红小点上，直接张口含住，吸允中一只手褪去坚甲，强硬的扼住自己亲哥下巴，食指与中指迅速深入口腔，夹住舌尖；另一只手灵活的握住久未抚摸的阴茎，惊得维吉尔瞬间清醒。

 

粗糙又带着攻击性的手掌上下套弄，疼痛刺激维吉尔眼泪不受控制的涌出眼眶。

 

坚持不了下，维吉尔狠狠咬住但丁在口腔内不停搅弄着的手指，带着腥甜的血液灌入喉咙，他茫然失措下又立即松口，但丁一闪而过的皱眉并没有被忽视，他认罪似的用舌尖亲亲舔舐那正在流血的伤口。

 

指尖的酥麻和湿润使得但丁兴奋的发出一声呜咽，对方跟小猫一样的举动成功让他兽性大发，进攻城池，侵占领地，宣告所有权的举动一波比一波迅猛，维吉尔晃动着腰肢，随着但丁的动作上下起伏，下身吐出呈股状的偏白乳液，滴在但丁的胸腹上，他竟是早泄了。

 

头伏在宽厚肩膀，他喘着粗气，但丁则用那看不清表情的魔人脸庞凑近其耳际，低声言语着。维吉尔思绪一片混沌，早就分不清视线里的黑红色块，听觉也像被蒙上了一层隔音布，但丁的恶魔语在他耳里不过是杂八杂七的低劣音色。

 

用手指沾上情欲发泄的代表，但丁一把抹在自己嘴唇，咬上那不断蠕动着的粉嫩，维吉尔比他预想中更固执，固执到每次在干这种事反应都很无趣，他不会在但丁身下承欢时主动迎合，不会因言语挑逗给出回应，只是默默承受着，有时甚至会不问他的意见而提前结束。

 

自己的老哥一向如此，但那并不代表他不爱他。这别扭的表达感情的方式曾多次让但丁哭笑不得。

 

舌尖抵死交缠，勾画着彼此的轮廓，口腔内的空气流失，到达一种近乎窒息的压迫，无处包容的津液肆意流下，染湿了两人的胸膛。不同于人皮肤的触感摩挲着脊椎骨，在臀缝间画着圈，体内的凶器仍如利刃出鞘，雷霆驰骋，被进入的刺痛与填充空隙的满足冲击着维吉尔仅剩不多的意识。这场欢爱占据主动的一方在急切的索取，索取着被侵入者的一切，以一种不把对方消磨殆尽就不会罢休的势头进行到底。

 

红色和蓝色的羽翼包裹着他们交合的身影，肉体撞击声和水声在狭小的空间里不绝于缕，在本就安静得可以听到虫鸣的场面衬托下，这又是另一番羞愧风情。

 

穴口已能顺利容下被彻底魔化的阴茎，那是令人不忍直视的尺寸，不属于女性却比女性还柔软的穴口自主缩合着，即使被撑得极限也还是不舍阴茎的抽离，哪怕是半寸都在叫嚣着抗拒，肉壁紧紧吸着深深刻入身体内的异物。

 

不下数十次的顶着那销魂一点，维吉尔的音调徒然拔高，但在但丁耳里却还是细微得不可听清。那是他的名字，双生子的心灵感应在此时此刻发挥了最大作用。

 

突出骨尖的白尾在情欲刺激下不断勒紧，在保护自身不受伤害的情况下淡蓝色的鳞片闪着幽光，从白皙腰部一圈渐渐浮现。如金属般摩擦的响声回荡在耳际，那是尾巴在瑟缩着，刮削着但丁的魔人盔甲。

 

叹息一声，但丁轻轻抚摸着忽然不听话的骨尾，而骨尾还真的在他安慰下颤抖着选择安静下来。

 

最后的高潮是他们两人一起射了，巨大又华丽的羽翼完全张开，露出交合过后惨不忍睹的身躯，但丁抱着已经因劳累过度而昏睡的维吉尔，眼神软成一阵春风。他亲吻着在此时此刻眉眼终于松懈下来的维吉尔，细密的吻尽数落在额头，醒目的红点遍布怀中人雪白的肌肤，他满足的注视着自己作品，道了句晚安好梦。

 

这是一场完全魔人化与半魔人化的狂欢之夜。

 

05 亲情

 

尼禄双臂抱胸靠在事务所的门前，摩托车带着滚滚黄烟冲入眸中，他盯着维吉尔和但丁下车，前者大腿跨下的那一瞬间捂臀的小动作并未错过，他面容冷峻，挑了挑眉便大步走至但丁跟前，只见后者刚扬起手，准备打招呼，他却是紧握住身侧的手，对着那张一脸痞样的男人就是一拳，力道之大，从但丁在作用力的效果下飞出几米远就瞧得出来。

 

旁边的维吉尔：“......？？？”

 

听到声音后推开半遮着的事务所大门的蕾蒂：“......”

 

赶来的翠西：捂脸摇头。

 

“哎呀妈呀我的大侄子你干嘛？虽然是好几天没见面了，但不用送我这么个大礼吧？你迎接的方式有点太特别了吧？”但丁觉得自己的老骨头都快散架了，现在的年轻小伙子都怎么回事啊？对自己亲生叔叔不留余地的开揍，还是没有任何理由的。

 

“你个老头子自己心里清楚，不用我提醒！”尼禄懒得废话，不再去注意正在拍衣服上灰尘的但丁，他目光转向维吉尔，抿着嘴犹豫了一秒，他在对方诧异的眼神下握住其手掌，指尖的触感是那么真实和温暖，提醒他这是他的父亲，他从来就不是没人要的孤儿，他也有亲人。虽然与父亲重逢的第一面并不是什么值得纪念的特别回忆，但他在渐渐尝试着让自己接受事实，接受自己不怎么了解的父亲。

 

他对父亲，父亲对他，两人都在试着熟悉。

 

也许自己内心还是恨着父亲，恨他扔下自己，二十几年来从未给予他应有的亲情，不过，他在姬莉叶和克雷多的照顾下也体会到了他不曾拥有的所谓亲情，克雷多的离去更是让他明白亲情的可贵，所以他无论如何都不会放弃自己的父亲。

 

姬莉叶是赞同他的。

 

维吉尔意想不到在他和但丁去完成委托的那几天里，尼禄在背着他们准备这些东西。

 

“这......”

 

看着与出发前截然不同的大厅，棕色的墙壁被重新刷了一遍泛着暗沉亮光的漆，壁画全部替换，不再是彰显但丁赫赫功绩的恶魔头颅特写，而是各种各样透着生灵活气的小动物。这与维吉尔的风格不配，当然设计者自是想到了这一点，壁画都是以淡色调为主，采用镜像重叠，换一方向看就又变为历代最具代表性的恶魔。

 

一些老旧的家具也换成了崭新的，想必花了些大价钱，维吉尔知道人间界需要货币流通，赚取钱财的方式不一，但都不那么容易，这是从但丁那家伙的生活困境得出的结论，毕竟两天前他就告诉过但丁，让他赶紧把坏掉的生活用具给替换掉，只不过对方没有听进去就是，满口说着没钱，老哥你也来想想办法，要不然就连最爱的披萨都吃不了什么的，死缠烂打间还将手伸到了他身上。

 

桌上摆满了热气腾腾的食物，白烟袅袅升起，直冲吊灯高度，香气围绕在整个大厅。时间点掐的完美，想到这一点，维吉尔忽然有种被所有人瞒在鼓里的感觉，尼禄阻止了他去质问但丁的想法，顺着后者手指方向维吉尔看到一位长相清秀的女子，正想开口询问来人是谁，尼禄就不好意思的挠了挠头，语气明显染上了一抹温柔：

 

“她是姬莉叶，呃……我喜欢的人……”

 

维吉尔一时间没反应过来，就算反应过来了也不知道该以怎样的态度面对，心里涌上无法言明的情绪，他嘴角扯出一个还不熟练的笑。在魔界期间但丁并未跟他提及尼禄有女朋友这件事，想必是但丁故意的，为的，就是搞今天一出。

 

“你好，尼禄这些年来承蒙你照顾了。”众多话语梗在心口，维吉尔思来想去还是觉得这句最好。

 

“哪里的话，我倒是给尼禄添了不少麻烦呢。”姬莉叶轻拂过垂落在耳边的发丝，褐色的眼瞳清澈如水，笑意荡漾在弯起眉尾，素白的连衣裙勾画出修长身形，端庄优雅的气质自其外表散发而出，她与尼禄各牵住维吉尔一手，拉着他走至桌边。

 

“等等......”

 

维吉尔本欲拒绝，可手间传来的温度太过于炽热，炽热到怀疑这一切只是他的臆想。尼禄和姬莉叶配合天衣无缝，推搡下他已无奈坐下，感觉一双宽大物扶上肩膀，熟悉的力道让对此事经历过少的维吉尔安心下来。

 

“怎么样维吉尔，是不是有种当年的感觉？”

 

但丁弯下身来，脸贴近维吉尔，还不待下一步的动作，坐在对面的尼禄顺手甩了个铁盒，不偏不倚的砸中但丁的头。哎呀一声，人便夸张的捂头，好像伤口挺疼的模样。

 

“给我坐好，但丁！”

 

“好好好，我坐我坐！尼禄你小子能不能对你叔叔温柔点？你父亲都在旁边看着呢！”

 

“不，刚才那一下砸得好。”维吉尔立马接口，没给但丁一点的反驳机会。这个玩笑开得相当正直，很难把维吉尔毫无表情的脸和其联想到一块。

 

“噗。”把餐具摆好的姬莉叶忍不住笑出声。

 

“我说侄媳啊，当初尼禄那小子在救你时我也出了一份力的，你总归要站在我这一边吧，你不能和他们联合起来对付我啊！”但丁话题一转，竟是把目标定向最好说话的姬莉叶。

 

“但丁，别想对姬莉叶动用小心思！”

 

“你个妻管严别说话！”

 

“兄管严的你也没有资格！”

 

“我也是妻管严好吧！别弄错概念！”

 

“哈？你说什么？越来越明目张胆了是吧？敢不敢有点脸？”

 

“怎么，我就是泡你父亲，不服你打我啊，前提是你打得过我！”

 

“咳......”姬莉叶本来也不想打断别人说话的，这是不礼貌的行为，她大多数都愿意听尼禄和但丁两人互相争吵，即使有时候言语可能过于引人不适，但看着他们大眼瞪小眼，一副谁先说不出话谁就是失败一方的架势总让她感觉回到了以前，尼禄总是惹祸，而克雷多每次在帮他解决问题后都会指着尼禄的鼻子，警告他下不为例并说教好几个小时。但这次不一样，她余光扫向正默默喝着茶的维吉尔，看似无所谓的态度下却暗潮汹涌，仿佛随时会爆发一样。

 

“呃......那我们之间的争吵就这样结束吧......”

 

但丁抿起嘴对尼禄耸了耸肩，随后又堆起不安好心的笑连带着椅子凑至维吉尔跟前，几乎不可感的寒气自后者身上喷涌而出，但丁打了个哆嗦，心想这么生气的吗，当下夺过用来摆设的茶杯放在桌上，趁维吉尔手中东西被抢愣神的那一霎那，将口中不知什么时候含住的蛋糕用舌尖递了过去。

 

甜腻味道从口腔里悄然蔓延，维吉尔刚想推开，不料但丁预判了他的动作，一手摸上腰，力道加大之下将他拉至怀里，紧紧禁锢着他，同时也加深了这个吻。

 

目睹一切的尼禄表示没眼看，而姬莉叶则是捂嘴偷笑。

 

直到但丁的手不知好歹的伸向腰带，维吉尔才红着耳根，怒不可遏的一脚踢开了他。

 

“滚**！”

 

尼禄觉得今天自己的叔叔又得睡地板了，连父亲都爆粗口了这还有回旋的余地？


End file.
